Beginings
by The Vampire Risika
Summary: The days before Jack was a pirate, the history of all the charecters, and how i think everything like Jack's ship's name came to be, give it a shot, reveiws are appreciated, enjoy.
1. chapter one

"Mr. Sparrow!" screamed the school teacher.  
Jack Sparrow sat up in his desk with a start, "Yes ma'am?"  
"Mr. Sparrow, if you would be so kind as to answer the question so I may continue my lesson."  
"And what question would that be again?"  
"If you would simply pay attention occasionally I might not have to repeat my self."  
"If you would simply make the lessons interesting enough for me to want to pay attention occasionally, maybe I would," said Jack as the class began to snicker.  
"That's it Mr. Sparrow, get out of my class, I have had quite enough of your shenanigans. You may return whenever you feel ready that you can... and where do you think you are going?!" said the exasperated school teacher as Jack stood up and started to leave.  
"Did you not say I could leave?" said Jack innocently (a/n well as innocent as Jack can get.)  
"I was talking to you!"  
"Were you? That's nice Mary, but I've heard it all before, but if you really wish to continue would you mind skipping over some of the familiar parts?"  
"GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM!" screamed the teacher.  
Jack just smiled and decided to hold his comment to himself as he walked out of the class room. This just wasn't the life for him and he wished that his mother would accept that and stop making him behave like something he simply wasn't and could never be, a proper British gentleman. As he strolled down the streets wondering how he would explain getting tossed out of school, again, to his mother he saw a girl picking up things that she a[eared to have dropped. Well while Jack would never wear a suite and have perfect manners and all that, he certainly knew how to treat a lady so he walked over and started to help her pick the things up and put them in the basket.  
When it was all put away she looked at him, "Thank you."  
"Not a problem, what happened?"  
"Oh there was this woman, high class, came along and ran right into me knocking everything right out of my hand, then had the nerve to tell me to watch where I was going, can you believe that!" Jack had to smile at how out spoken this girl was, most girls were too afraid of doing something improper to open their mouths like that, it was refreshing for Jack to know that he didn't have to watch everything he said around her.  
"No, I can't believe it, the nerve of some people eh? What's your name?"  
"Anna Maria, and yours?"  
"Jack Sparrow, nice to meet you."  
"And you as well."  
"Would you like some help carrying some of that back home?"  
"I can handle it myself."  
"Alright then, can I walk home with you because I like talking to you?" Asked Jack deciding he had nothing to loose so he might as well tell the truth, something he did incredibly rarely.  
Anna Maria had to smile at this, "Well I suppose, but you can't stay, my mother would have a heart attack if she knew I was walkin around with some boy, she still trys to get me to act like a lady, bloody waste of time if you ask me."  
"I can relate to that love, and I can't stay any way, I'm meeting a good friend of mine soon."  
"What friend?"  
"His name's William Turner, I just call 'im Bill most-o-the-time."  
"What are you two gonna do?"  
"Oh we're probably going down to the docks to watch the ships. Bill is a nut fer ships, so am I really, we plan on ownin our own someday," said Jack proudly.  
"Big dreams, Well this is my house, I guess I'll be seein you later."  
"I guess you will, until then."  
"Until then."  
And they turned in their directions and walked off......  
  
A/N This is just a little story I thought might be cute, I don't know wheather or not to continue it so please review and let me know, if I get enough reviews the next chapter will be about Jack and Will Turner. Thisd story will, obviously enough, have oodles and oodles of foreshadowing in it, if you like that keep reading if not, thanks for giving it a shot, till later.  
  
-Gina 


	2. chapter two

A/N okay I know I havnt updated since...wel a long time ago, but im back now so to my old reveiwers don't hold a grudge and to any new ones, welcome aboard. Now, on with the story.

Jack was strolling down the streets, casually whistling a tune he had heard somewhere and thinking about Ana Maria.

He was so used to girls just sitting there, smiling, and occasionally nodding their heads like well-trained lap dogs, the bluntness of Anna caught him off guard, something that didn't happen very often at all. He was thinking about what she had told him, about how the woman had run into her and just kept walking as if nothing had happened. It frustrated him to no end that people could get away with things like that and still be considered "proper" and acceptable, while there were people out there scrubbing other people's floors and sweating for a living and they were considered filth.

All thoughts were pushed out of his mind however when he spotted the docks, and sitting by them his good friend, William Turner.

"Ahoy there Bill!" shouted Jack.

"Ahoy mate!" responded Will, "What in blazes took you so long? I started to think you wouldn't show."

"And miss this? Not on your life you scallywag," said Jack giving Will a slight shove. They always played around like this, pretending that they were already captains of a ship instead of just watching other captains and occasionally helping out on random ships to get little tid-bits of advice from captains and crews alike. Today was an especially special day for the young sailors-to-be, a ship newly built was coming into the port today, straight out of a highly respected town in America.

"Did ya ever remember the name of that town this ship is hailing from Jack?"

"No, I swear it's right on the tip o' me tongue but I just can't remember it. I think it's Port something. Oh well doesn't really matter. The name o' the ship is what counts really. She's called "The Interceptor," she was finished just shy of a month ago; this'll be her first ocean voyage."

"And we'll be here te see it," stated Will.

"Aye mate, that we will, that we will..."

They settled into a comfortable silence then, both thinking their separate thoughts. Will thinking about the future, Jack about the present, the future, and the time in between. They sat like that for a pretty decent amount of time and Jack was about to suggest going to stretch their legs when they saw a small dot on the horizon. Both boys looked at each other and got identical smiles of glee then leaped to their feet and ran down to the pier to stand on the edge and wait for the grand ship to pull in.

"You know they say this is the fastest ship ever built?" said Will.

"Well once we get a hold of enough money to build our own that'll change," said Jack with a premature pride already developing.

"Aye, and she'll be the grandest ship the seas have ever seen."

Both boys sighed just picturing their vision. Then they realized that the real ship that had, just a moment ago, been an indistinguishable speck on the horizon, was now no less than 40 feet away.

"That really is a fast ship."

Minutes later the ship docked and sailors started unpacking. Jack and Will strolled up to them and offered their help.

"I dunno laddies, ye look awful young ter be workin' on a ship. 'Specially a navy ship at that," said a sea man with a weathered face, his hair was white and he looked so aged and Jack believed the man would tell Jesus he was too young to work on a ship. Of course he kept that to himself and instead said:

"Oh but sir we both know more then ye may think we do. We've been aboard many- a ship, we know our way around them well as anyone."

"Oh is that right? Well tell me lad, have ye ever weathered a storm so rough that almighty God himself seemed to want ye dead? Have ye ever spent 4 weeks with a rumblin' belly and parched throat and mean layin in rot all around ye? Well have ye?"

"Oh for goodness sake Smithy their not captaining us 'cross the Atlantic, just want to help with repairs and unloading and whatnot, I say they look like they got backs that can handle loads, and eyes that can spot a leak. And lord knows we could always use more o' them round here."

Their savior looked to be a man that had seen his share of storms for his face has tanned and rough, but also kind and laughing. He seemed nice enough and besides, he had gotten them on the boat!

"Well lads, you ready te do some work around here?"

"Yes sir!" both boys cried in unison.

"Then get below deck and see what needs doin."

The boys rushed past Smithy, who was glaring daggers at the man who had allowed them on board, up the gang plank and on the deck. They stood there taking in their surroundings and feeling the ever so slight shifts as the ship bobbed up and down.

Looking at each other, they knew what the other was thinking without it being said. 'We're home.'

I considered writing a bit more but I think that's a good place as any to end. Besides I have other fics that need my attention. I haven't updated in a long long time. Well I'm glad im back and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews make my day so please gimme a lot of them. I'll try to be a bit more loyal in my updates in fact I hope to start chapter three tonight. Well till next we meet.


End file.
